Celtdan McMahon
Celtdan McMahon is a professional wrestler for the Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). (Rezzed 25th May 2007) Celtdan has also worked for the now defunct EPW and WWE in SL and also with the currently running CCW/VWA. Early Career and Second Living Celtdan took a break from Second Life not long into the month of June and returned to SL in August the same year. Celtdan found places where he made many friends and in early September searched to see if there was any wrestling outlets inside SL. He found the Evolution Pro Wrestling (EPW) promotion ran by Gavin Vidor and Baboo Dagostino. Once there he submitted an application and was accepted within a couple of weeks. Celtdan was excited about the prospect of being able to wrestle inside Second Life. Not long after finding EPW and being accepted originally as a referee before deciding to change his status to a wrestler, he found WWE in SL. This company was ran by a man claiming to be a WWE Real Life developmental wrestler, Joshius Spitteler. Celtdan also met a friend he would continue to keep in touch with there, Stephn Ansar. A current DCWF superstar, MikeFreeman Straaf also was involved with the WWE in SL. He would also become friends with future rival and tag team partner Ari Lane while at EPW. Shortly after EPW filed a copyright claim against WWE in SL, both companies closed and wrestling was near dead inside Second Life. Start of SLCW Career After leaving wrestling and having interests in Football and Ice Hockey inside SL, Celtdan found the Second Life Championship Wrestling promotion on the internet in January of 2008. Celtdan was interested and visited their arena on the mainland sim, Secret Agent N. Celtdan continued to have an interest and decided that he would fill in an application, again to be a referee. Celtdan's application was originally not accepted, although on the day of the SLCW's inaugural House Show on February 17th 2008, Celtdan worked as a security guard and also had an involvement in breaking up a fight between World Title challengers Sidney Washborne and Rob Bukowski. Celtdan would finally become a referee at the SLCW for their first PPV-style show or Main Event, St. Valentines Massacre on March 1st. The same day future Women's Champion and now-DCWF legend Misaki Yumako watched the event unfold. Celtdan would be instrumental in the main event match of that show as Sidney Washborne became the SLCW's first Worlds Heavyweight Champion. Celtdan shortly after, considered being a wrestler but decided that for a period of time he would continue refereeing. Celtdan's toughest test as a referee would come two weeks later on Saturday March 15th as the SLCW had one of it's worst events ever. Now un-officially titled Hell Saturday, Celtdan was scheduled to referee a set of matches on the federation's second House Show. Before the event took place, griefers decided to cause havoc on the arena, and with none of the two owners, Ivan Halfpint and Mattie McCullough available to pick the dropped objects up, the show was in jeopardy of even taking place. At risk of a show with nobody there to watch and hardly any of the wrestlers ready to begin the show, the show went on and will long live in the memories of those who witnessed things that day for the wrong reasons. SLCW Wrestling Career Celtdan decided after two shows as a full time referee that he would like to become a wrestler. Celtdan picked up a system from developer Alpin Criss and started training with a number of wrestlers. Celtdan's refereeing career, though, was not complete. Celtdan would joint-referee SLCW's second Main Event show alongside future rival and tag team champion partner, Ari Lane at April Fools, Hardcore Rules! But this would not be before Ari would face Celtdan in a rookie match two nights prior during a smaller event. The featured match of the April Fools event was a First Blood match for The Worlds Heavyweight Championship between defending champion Sidney Washborne and Nature Boy Alpin Criss. Celtdan would be the referee for this classic match. Celtdan announced that he would no longer referee and went on to compete in his first official SLCW match against World Champion Sidney Washborne. Celtdan was inches away from defeating the champion, but Sidney would pull it out of the bag to defeat the young and up-comer. Celtdan's first proper rivalry would come against the man he faced in his first wrestling match inside Second Life, Ari Lane. Celtdan would face off with Ari in a match at what has been officially dubbed the SLCW's worst show ever, Locked Up!. The system developed by Alpin Criss was unable to cope with the lag of the sim and therefore matches were unable to be completed properly. Celtdan was disqualified for being heavily drunk, although Celtdan's lag problems were in fact down to the problems of the day. Although, this would serve the future of Celtdan's wrestling career becoming SLCW's resident drunk. The Drunken Giant/The S.O.Bs Shortly after Locked Up!, the SLCW moved away from it's original location to a brand new custom built arena on the Davey Jones Locker sim. The company also obtained a contract with television company Metaverse TV to broadcast it's weekly Saturday show. Celtdan would actively be involved in it's weekly show and also began tagging with former World Champion Sidney Washborne. The team began raising havoc on the SLCW and also obtained Sidney's former rival Buger Shan who had won the World Championship from Washborne at the Locked Up event. Sidney and Celtdan continued to team together until late July after Sidney left the SLCW to pursue new projects. This left Celtdan on his own to begin a brand new singles career. Celtdan would engage in a feud with SLCW General Manager Navistar Skytower and would compete against him in a match in which he lost after being screwed over by referee Sparky Qinan, sparking a feud between the two. VWA and Tag Team Success Celtdan would come up just short of earning a World Title shot in the inaguaral SLCW World War Rumble match where he lost to Stephn Ansar after being thrown over the top rope. Celtdan would then challenge new Canadian Heavyweight Champion, Sparky Qinan for his title, but before being able to face him, Sparky was stripped of the title and therefore went on to compete in a triple threat match against young and up-comers Giant Haystacks and Kenan Koga where he was able to win his first championship at CCW 2: When Nations Collide on August 27th. Although, Celtdan's title reign would last only two weeks as he lost the title to Giant Haystacks at VWA's first official event on September 12th. Celtdan would return to the SLCW and joined tag team champions Morse Code, Jaxon Heslop and Ari Lane and also earned the right to be tag team champion. Shortly after, Jaxon left the SLCW due to RL issues which left former rivals Ari and Celtdan to team together and defend their tag team championships together. Morse Code made their first title defence together against Eric Stuart and Madmike Straaf, collectively known as Anarchy in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match at SLCW's first Main Event in 5 months, Danger Zone. Celtdan and Ari would defeat Anarchy to retain their titles. Second feud with Lane Morse Code would once again defend their titles in a three way tag match against Anarchy and Harley Tigerpaw and Wolfy Kessel, Forsaken. Celtdan and Ari's continued success showed but shortly after defending their titles Ari turned on McMahon leaving not only their team in jeopardy, but also the SLCW's Tag Team titles. The duo's second battle against each other would once again see Celtdan come up short after once again falling to the drink. The match was, for a second time awarded to Ari Lane. Not long after this, Ari Lane would once again go on hiatus from the SLCW leaving Celtdan to once again go for singles glory. UK Civil War and WrestleFest Celtdan would be involved in the SLCW's first Elimination Chamber at Blizzard 2008 in a grueling match that also involved Morpheus Shelman and Madmike Freeman. Celtdan would be eliminated early by Tenzan Karu after starting in the first two alongside Misaki Yumako. Morpheus would go on to be the SLCW's first International Champion as a result of winning the match. Celtdan enjoyed classic battles with Morpheus on Showdown before SLCW's New Year's Bash where Celtdan and Madmike challenged Morpheus for the International title in another SLCW first. In a brutal Ring Of Steel match Celtdan would be bloodied and was left with injuries to his stomach and head. Morpheus once again was victorius, and defended his title. The UK Civil War continued on to WrestleFest, where in a triple threat match, Madmike Freeman was able to defeat Morpheus and Celtdan to become International Champion after Celtdan was screwed over by Ari Lane once again. The same night, Celtdan prevented Ari from winning the first Chaos For The Contract match which was eventually won by former DCWF Worlds Heavyweight Champion BigEvil. Current DCWF Career At DCWF Retaliation, Celtdan for the first time would defeat Ari Lane. General Manager Eric Stuart would then force Ari and Celtdan to team up and defend their Tag Team Titles at Control The Chaos. But before the event could take place, Alpin Criss would resign as owner of the DCWF leaving them without a system, and for a short time land. At DCWFs Grand Re-opening event on September 12th 2009, Celtdan McMahon would defeat Ari Lane for only the second time. At Apocalypse, Ari Lane would be retired in a Career v Title match against World Champion Eric Stuart, in which he lost, afterwards Stuart announced that the Tag Team titles were vacated as a result. =In Wrestling= Finishing Moves -Glasgow Slam (Sidewalk Slam) (April 2008-January 2009) -Dublin Driver (Rock Bottom) (January 2009-August 2009) -Jaboom! (Steamroller) (August 2009-Present) -Celtdan Crossface (March 2009-Present) Signature Moves -Flying Splash (April 2008-Present) -Samoan Drop (February 2009-Present) -Boston Crab (Late 2008-Present) Entrance Themes - "Alive and Kicking" by Nonpoint (April 2008) - "What's Left Of The Flag" by Flogging Molly (April 2008-September 2009) - "Whiskey Hangover" by Godsmack (September 2009-Present) =Championships and Accomplishments= Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF)/ Second Life™ Championship Wrestling (SLCW) -Tag Team Championships - with Ari Lane (Morse Code)(1 time) (Vacated) Canadian Championship Wrestling (CCW)/ Virtual Wrestling Alliance (VWA) -Canadian National Championship (1 time) Outside of Wrestling Celtdan has also been actively involved with the Global Online Hockey Association (formerly SLHA) and was a player with them between October 2007 and February 2008 before working full time with the DCWF. Celtdan also played with football team SNN for a short time during 2008. Celtdan often goes and watches matches at the GOHA and sometimes attends football matches inside SL.